


The Yearly Halloween Ball

by Mage_Ellie



Series: Oneshots to practice my writing [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Masquerade Ball, Princess - Freeform, cliche romance, he deserves love, prince - Freeform, slight angst because akechi is an edgy boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mage_Ellie/pseuds/Mage_Ellie
Summary: Akechi never took an interest when it came to the events held at his school, but this year was a little different.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Reader, Akechi Goro/Reader, Akechi Goro/You
Series: Oneshots to practice my writing [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972195
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	The Yearly Halloween Ball

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write another story from Goro's perspective because it's fun ♡
> 
> Quickly wrote this while writing the 4th chapter of my akechi x reader book! I needed a small break so I thought I'd do something halloween themed since it's approaching ♡

Every year on October 31st, the high school Akechi attended would hold a Halloween Ball. Each year had a different theme. For example, last year, the theme was 'murder mystery' and the year before that was 'graveyard'. This year, however, the student council president decided to go with a different route. This year's theme was 'masquerade'. The students were encouraged to wear their costume of choice, but you must wear some sort of face covering, whether it be a werewolf head or a simple mask. "Get creative!" The student council president had said when he announced this years theme.

The young detective was never a fan of school events, simply because he would be hounded by the student body and his fangirls, but this piqued his interest. An event where nobody would know who he was? He had been working hard these past few weeks, so he thought it wouldn't hurt to attend and have a bit of fun. He'd have to make sure his mask covered enough of his face though. 

Of course, Akechi would dress up like the prince he had always dreamed of being. He picked out his best white suit and a deep blue undershirt. He also draped a white cape, embroidered with a light blue thread, that reached his hips over his shoulders. His dress shoes were a polished white and his gloves were the color of freshly fallen snow. The blue masquerade mask he had chosen was nothing fancy. It covered the upper half of his face, as well as the right side of his face. Perfect. Lastly, he tied his hair up into a ponytail that sat low on his head.

The Prince wasn't expecting much from this dance. Perhaps he would dance with a few girls, maybe he'd even get the chance to dance with you, though, he tried not to get his hopes up. He had overheard you talking about going to a Halloween party with your friends during class the other day. You didn't seem all that interested in the ball, but there's always the chance that you'd change your mind. Akechi never believed that he deserved to be around someone as pure as you. He was afraid that he might taint you, but tonight he was feeling selfish. If he got the chance to dance with you, he'd never indulge in his desires again. 

Akechi decided to take a taxi to his school where the ball was being held. He didn't want to chance having his costume ruined by someone on the subways. Despite his identity being hidden, he still wanted to look good.

Upon entering the large building where the dance was to take place, he raked his eyes over the mass of bodies already dancing, silently hoping that he'd spot your form amongst the crowd. Although, he had no idea what you would be wearing, even if you were here.

He descended the flight of stairs that led to the party area. For a moment, he thought he had made a mistake by coming here. Many of the students turned and looked at him, whispering to each other, questioning his identity. He even heard his name said a few times. However, no one approached him, which he was grateful for. 

The song currently playing was somewhat fast. The slower songs wouldn't be played until the end of the night. The celebrity had time to prepare himself for the dances that he was bound to be asked to participate in.

Akechi made a slow lap around the building, almost hoping that he'd see you. It seems as though the cruel fate he had been given wouldn't allow him to see you tonight. This was nothing new to him, yet he couldn't stop himself from feeling disappointed. 

Or maybe not. A sudden eruption of whispers erupted from the crowd, all of them talking about the mysterious princess in red. 

Akechi allowed his eyes to wander to the stairs which led to the entrance. His breath caught in his throat and his cheeks flushed. The beating of his heart increased until it felt like it would burst out of his chest. A strange, yet warm sensation flowed through his body. For a moment, it felt like a soft pair of hands were cradling his shattered, broken heart, holding it together and taking away his pain.

The lovestruck man recognized you immediately. The flowing length of your hair. The graceful way you moved, as if you were floating across the ground. Your soft, slightly flushed skin. The kind and shy smile that sat on your perfect lips. You were wearing a scarlet, off the shoulder dress. Your sleeves were lace and the silky material around your stomach mimicked the look of a corset, which accentuated your beautiful body. The same silky material draped above your knees in the front and reached your ankles in the back in ruffle-like waves. The dress you had chosen had black accents on the corset and ruffles. The mask you had chosen was midnight black and covered the upper half of your face. A single, long iridescent black feather sat on the left side of your mask and flowed like a wave behind you as you walked. The color of your high heels matched the color of your mask. A small, silver tiara sat perfectly on the top of your head.

You looked absolutely enchanting. Akechi was finding it difficult to look away from you, although, from the corner of his eyes, he noticed the boy who held your hand. One of the boys in your friend group was your date. 

He wouldn't let that get him down though. You were here. Even if he didn't get the chance to dance with you, Akechi thought that maybe, you'd look his way while he danced, or notice him standing by himself by the punch bowl.

You vanished from his view into the sea of people just as quickly as you had appeared. Perhaps he'd make his way around the building one more time, to get a glimpse of you in that dress once more.

The dance was planned to go on for two hours, and an hour and a half had already passed. Akechi hadn't seen you since you came in. He wondered if you had left already. It was about time that he got going as well. People were beginning to recognize him.

As he made his way to the entrance, he noticed your date, who was dancing with another girl. Akechi's blood boiled. The Ace Detective couldn't believe that your date would be stupid enough to dance with another girl, when you were the perfect partner. He made a mental note to find out the name of your date when he had the time.

However, when he made his way outside, the sight before him took his breath away. There you were, only a few yards from the door, rubbing your arms from the cold while looking up at the night sky. If Akechi didn't know any better, he would've thought that you were a Goddess.

Without a second thought, Akechi removed his princely white coat and walked towards you, gently placing it over your shoulders. He watched you flinch, a soft gasp coming from your mouth as you swiftly turned towards him. 

"My apologies, Princess. I didn't mean to frighten you, but you looked cold." He spoke in a calm voice, hoping that you wouldn't run away. Akechi was pleasantly surprised as he watched your lips tip upwards as you slid your arms through the sleeves of his coat. It was a bit big on you, yet, he found you absolutely adorable.

"Thank you, dear Prince. I didn't think I would be waiting out here this long for my ride." Your voice was soft and light, as if your date hadn't ditched you for another girl. Akechi's heart fluttered as you called him a prince. The gentle hands that were once cradling his heart, now had a tight grip, like they would never let go. They would hold his heart until it had mended.

"I hope I'm not intruding when I ask this, but are you alright? I noticed your date was dancing with another girl when I was leaving." Akechi did his best to hide the anger he was feeling. He would never do something like that to you. You deserved to be cherished.

What he wasn't expecting was the airy giggle that came from your throat. Your dainty hand hovered over your mouth as you laughed, the sleeve of his coat covering your hand slightly. "Don't worry about that. That's the whole reason I came here in the first place. My friend heard that his crush would be attending the dance and he didn't want to go alone, so I accompanied him. I'm so happy that he got the chance to dance with her. Although, I am a bit disappointed that I didn't get to dance at all. We spent most of the night trying to find her." 

Akechi couldn't hide the surprise that colored his face. You were too kind. He definitely didn't deserve to do something as intimate as slow dance with you. One touch and he'd ruin you. However, his selfishness won over when he heard a new slow song begin. The music was muffled by the walls of the school building, yet it was still audible from where the two of you were standing.

"Well, since you're waiting for your ride, may I have this dance?" Akechi extended his arm, holding out his hand for you to take. He relished in the way your face lit up, a bright smile curling its way up your cheeks.

He cursed himself for wearing gloves, but when he felt the warmth of your hand seep through the fabric, his mind went blank. It was like his body was moving on its own. Your right hand was in his left and your left hand was resting on his shoulder. He gently let his right hand take a hold of your waist. Akechi almost melted when you stepped closer to him, the heat of your body pressing against his.

Slowly, the two of you started swaying to the beat of the song. Akechi couldn't hope to match the serene movement of your body as you danced. He was completely and utterly entranced by your beauty in the moon light. He knew he had to savor this moment for as long as possible. Who knew when your friends would show up to take you away from him?

Akechi had been so engrossed in everything that you were doing, that he didn't even notice the song had stopped playing and a new one was starting. Either you didn't notice, or you chose to ignore it. In that moment, it was only him and you, swaying and twirling around the courtyard.

The Prince contemplated what he wanted to do for a moment. There was a chance that you'd pull away from him and yell at him for being a creep, but maybe, just maybe, you'd let him do it. He wanted to take that chance, so he twirled you around, but before you could fully turn back towards him, he pulled you into his chest. Your back was pressed up against his body, his arms wrapped gently around your waist. Akechi's heart nearly stopped when you tensed, but relief washed over him when you relaxed into him.

This time, he didn't stop himself from melting into you as your fingers slid up and down his hands. The fleeting warmth of your touches pulled at his heartstrings. You were so gentle, so delicate. A monster like him would only break you. And yet, the detective couldn't stop himself from leaning his head against yours as you continued your rhythmic swaying. Reveling in the warmth your body brought to his cold, aching soul.

If he could, he would rewind time over and over again, just to reexperience this moment. The young man holding you closed his eyes and focused on the way your body fit with his. It was like you were made for him.

He wondered if you could feel just how fast his heart was beating from this position. He wouldn't be surprised. He could feel his own heartbeat in every part of his body. It echoed in his ears and pulsed in the tips of his toes. If only you knew what you did to him.

Akechi wasn't quite sure how long he had been holding you. It felt like it had only been a few minutes, but also a lifetime. He only began to question the amount of time you had been together when you shifted in his arms slightly.

Disappointment filled his veins as he loosened his grip on you, preparing to let you go, only to be surprised when you turned around in his arms and wrapped your arms around his neck. He felt the light weight of your head resting against his shoulder. The tip of your black mask pressed into his neck. The detective could feel your warm, even breaths fan across his skin as you relaxed into him

He moved his arms around you slightly. His right arm was hooked around your waist and his left arm held your upper back, keeping you pressed against him in a hug of sorts. Akechi had never felt this kind of affection before. He mentally scolded himself for wanting more. He didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve you.

Sadly, his night had to come to an end. The loud honking of a car caught your attention and you pulled away from him to look at the car that made the sound.

"Ah. That's my ride." Your voice was like a melody to him. He would listen to you speak forever if he could.

The young prince watched as you removed his coat from your body and delicately placed it in his hands. "Thank you so much for the dance Akec- I mean, Prince." You looked away quickly as you caught yourself. A smile crawled onto Akechi's lips as he looked down at you, heart full of an emotion he couldn't quite name. You had known it was him, yet you still danced with him.

"Of course. Until next time, Princess." He spoke as he boldly took a step towards you and kissed the part of your mask that covered your forehead, watching your reaction carefully. The excitement in his body increased as he watched your cheeks flush and a shy smile take over your lips.

"Goodnight." Your voice was so small, it made his stomach squirm.

"Goodnight." He said back as he watched you turn and make your way to your friends, all of who squealed at you for dancing with a boy outside of the ballroom.

Despite the voice in his head barking at him, telling him to never interact with you again, he couldn't stop himself from hoping that you'd let him dance with you like that again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! ♡


End file.
